Most information processing apparatuses tend to be made smaller for easier portability, while the information to be thereby handled is increasing. Such information processing apparatuses are best exemplified by pocket-sized devices such as a mobile phone, a personal handy-phone system (PHS), and a personal digital assistant PDA).
While such small-sized information processing apparatuses have become quite comfortable to carry because of the advancement of communication technology and various related techniques, the area allocated for displaying is extremely limited. Accordingly, images and character information have to be reduced in size when a larger amount of those is to be displayed, which leads to the drawback that the images become more difficult to recognize.
As a solution, splitting a large screen so as to display a split portion in different information processing apparatuses has been proposed (for example, patented document 1). According to this proposal, for example, when a chess board is to be displayed on the large screen, a first information processing apparatus displays a half of the chess board on the first mover side. A second information processing apparatus displays the other half of the chess board on the second mover side. Thus, upon combining the two information processing apparatuses the entirety of the chess board can be displayed, and the plurality of pieces on the chess board can be identifiably displayed among one another.
[Patented document 1] Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2004-144822 (Paragraph 0040 and FIG. 3)